Our Tradition
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: A tradition will always be a tradition. Even now.


**My first fic for Kuroko no Basket! I hope you will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

The final game of the Winter Cup has arrived. Rakuzan vs. Seirin. Both teams stood in the middle of the court, facing one another with a tense atmosphere surrounding them. The captain of Rakuzan Basketball Team and the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuro smirked deviously at Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom player of Generation of Miracles and the shadow of Kagami Taiga.

"Tetsuya. I am proud of you. You have defeated everyone and made it to the finals with your team." Akashi said with an eternal smirk plastered onto his lips.

Kuroko said in his usual monotone voice, "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

From the bleachers that surrounded the court from above, the rest of the Generation of Miracles and their previous pink-haired manager sat with their respective teams. Each team anxiously waiting for the game to start.

Aomine Daiki glanced to the side to his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki and asked, "You don't think Akashi is going to do it, right?"

Momoi just sighed and responded, "It's Aka-chan. What do you think, Dai-chan?"

Aomine groaned and ran a tanned hand through his hair in response. "You're absolutely right, Satsuki."

…

"Tetsuya, remember I always win. I will never lose." Akashi said in a commanding voice.

Heterochromatic eyes stared into blank ice blue eyes.

"Akashi-kun, you will never know the outcome if someone doesn't give up," Kuroko replied bluntly.

Akashi's smirk widened. "We shall see Tetsuya." He glanced around the whole arena, from Seirin's basketball team to the rest of the Generation of Miracles and their manager. As the captain made eye-contact with his previous team, each one of them groaned or huffed loudly. They knew what was going to occur next.

Akashi enjoyed the responses he received from his team. His red and gold eyes wandered back to Kuroko with a smirk still decorated on his lips. "Tetsuya, before we begin, you know what you have to do."

Ice blue eyes widened. Kuroko glanced nervously from his team members to the redhead. "Akashi-kun, I don't think this is the appropriate place for this."

Seirin and Rakuzan stared curiously at the two players. Both teams wondered what was going on.

Kagami shouted fiercely, "Leave him alone Akashi!"

Red and gold eyes flickered with deathly annoyance at the ace of Seirin. Kagami felt a shiver passing through his spine, causing him to back away.

"Tetsuya, a tradition is always to be kept. We won't begin until you do so." Akashi said in an authoritative tone.

Hesitantly, the bluenette approached his former captain. When he was in front of Akashi, he whispered, "You must really enjoy this."

Akashi responded, "Always."

…

From the bleachers, Aomine, Momoi, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, and Murasakibara Atsushi turned away from the court and moved their hands to block their view of their captain and phantom player. Their respective team members looked at them weirdly and asked what they were doing. All of them got the same answer.

"Look away unless you want to be scarred."

…

Wakamatsu asked, "What is going to happen?"

A dark chuckle passed through Aomine's lips and a sob passed through Momoi's.

The ace of Touou said, "You'll see…" His tanned hand gripped the chair's arms tightly. Aomine muttered unhappily, "Stupid tradition…"

…

"Shin-chan, is something going to happen?" Takao asked

Taped fingers squeezed his stuff frog tightly. "Takao, you don't want to know… After seeing it so many times, it still sends shivers down my spine." In his mind, Midorima thought, "And gives me this weird feeling."

…

Himuro turned towards the giant center. "What's happening?"

Murasakibara stopped snacking for a few moments to say, "Kuro-chin's and Aka-chin's tradition."

"Tradition?" Himuro asked intrigued.

Murasakibara nodded and continued to snack as if nothing was going to happen.

…

Kasamatsu asked, "Kise, what's going go on?"

Kise sobbed and wailed, "Kurokocchi! Poor Kurokochii! He has to… NOOO! I don't even want to think about it!"

Kasamatsu sighed and muttered, "I guess I will find out."

…

Now, everyone was shaking with curiosity. As they watched the scene take place in front of their eyes, they were smacked an astounding level of shock.

Kuroko Tetsuya stood on his tippy toes and planted a small kiss onto Akashi Seijuro's lips before moving away and blushing slightly.

A _KISS_.

A loud and unified "WHAT?" rang through the large arena. Everyone was frozen with shock, even Rakuzan's and Seirin's members.

Kagami stuttered, "W-what w-was t-that?"

Akashi's lips were still laced with a smirk. "Our tradition."

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed. For some reason, this popped into my head. Review!**


End file.
